


Take Me Out and Take Me Home

by SunshineScorpius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I cannot even describe how In Love they are, M/M, Married Scorbus, Moving In Together, healer!scorp, honestly they're just too cute, magizoologist!albus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 02:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22004035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineScorpius/pseuds/SunshineScorpius
Summary: Scorpius and Albus move into their new home together, creating a safe space for them both. Their homes used to be each other, but now they have a house call a home too.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 14
Kudos: 81





	Take Me Out and Take Me Home

**Author's Note:**

> I did a little challenge where I gave myself an hour, pressed shuffle on my Scorbus playlist and wrote a fic based on the first song that came on. So, basically I wrote this in an hour with the song 'Lover' by Taylor Swift playing on a loop in the background :') hope you enjoy, let me know!
> 
> also, apologies for any mistakes, as I said this was a quick thing.

_A home is just a house without you in it._

_#_

Scorpius let out a sigh of relief as he placed down the last of the boxes from the moving van. He caught a glance of Albus sat on the carpeted floor of the living room looking through a box of Scorpius’ things from his old room. Scorpius wiped the gleam of sweat off his forehead and ran a hand through his hair. Dragging all those boxes from the van into the house had taken it out of him.

They’d insisted on moving without the help of their parents, knowing they’d just get involved and arguments would no doubt ensue – just like it did when they agreed to let them help with the planning of the wedding. They also moved without the help of magic, as they’d moved into a muggle village in Surrey, close enough to Albus’ new job at the magical creatures sanctuary, and just a floo fireplace away for Scorpius’ job at Saint Mungos.

They had met their neighbours next door to them briefly before the big move, but Scorpius was planning on baking some cookies and taking them round. There was an elderly woman living on her own on one side, so Scorpius wanted to make sure she had someone she could come to whenever she felt lonely. On the other was a middle-aged couple and their two children which Scorpius was also planning on getting on good terms with.

They moved out of their little flat they both rented whilst studying for their careers, and once they had both made their big break, into a real house. They didn’t need a big space – and after years wandering the cold, dark halls of the Manor, Scorpius didn’t want one – so they agreed that for now, whilst they were still in the beginning of their careers and kids were not yet a topic of conversation, they would settle for something small and cosy. And the house was perfect size for just the two of them.

Scorpius crossed the room and sat next to Albus, bumping their knees together as he looked over to see what he’d found. Albus was holding two seashells, one the colour of coal and the other white as snow. He turned them over in his hand to look at the curve and there was the familiar letters. On the white one, the letter ‘S’, and on the black one, the letter ‘A’.

“I can’t believe you kept these,” Albus said, looking at Scorpius with a tear in his eye.

Scorpius smiled at him, leaning forward to press the ghost of a kiss on his lips. “Of course I did.”

When they were fifteen, they took a trip to the beach with Albus’ family. It was the day they first kissed, the day all of this started. It was that day that led them here, sitting on the floor on their new home with shiny silver rings on their fingers and a content feeling in their heart. That day, when they’d found shells that resembled themselves and written their initials on them and they kissed under summer sun, had led them to right now. They’d been through a lot since then, their relationship constantly being trialled and tested, and here they stand tall and proud.

Six years and counting.

Albus kissed him again, placing the shells gently back into the box and standing up.

“Where’s the kettle? I could do with a coffee,” he said, spinning on the spot and not really _trying_ to look for the kettle at all.

“I have no idea, I could pop to the café on the corner of the road though?”

Albus smiled. “We’ll both go, I go where you go, remember?”

A blush coloured Scorpius’ cheeks as he nodded slightly, still shocked that Albus could manage to render him weak at the knees with words like that. They both got their coats on and walked hand-in-hand to the coffee shop at the bottom of the road. Albus ordered a hazelnut latte, whilst Scorpius settled for a simple hot chocolate and they took them back to the house.

_House._

_Their house._

Apparently, Albus was thinking the same thing because when they stepped back into the hallway, he sighed happily with a smile on his face. The hall was packed full of boxes, almost as bad as the living room and they could hardly move, and even though the mess should have been stressing Scorpius out, it wasn’t. He felt content that this place was finally _theirs._

“I can’t believe it’s ours,” Albus said.

Scorpius smiled as he followed his husband into the living room. “This is our place, we make the rules.”

Albus spun around to face him, a bright enchanting smile on his lips. “We could leave the Christmas lights up till January!” Scorpius shook his head, thinking in his head that there was _no way_ they’d be leaving them out that long, but then there was a spark to Albus he rarely sees and Scorpius realised he was being deadly serious. And Scorpius would do anything to keep that spark, so he thought maybe he could let that slide. For one year.

“We could let our friends crash in the living room,” Scorpius said, throwing another idea out there.

Albus smirked. “Do we have friends?”

Scorpius grabbed his hand and spun him around, pretending music was playing in the background. He pulled Albus toward him, wrapping his arms around his waist and swaying to music unheard. “We’re not quite the true and total losers we were in school.”

Albus rested his head on Scorpius' chest and there was only thought going through his mind: _can we always be this close forever and ever?_

Scorpius knew he would love Albus forever. He’d loved him for six years, maybe longer, and it was only getting stronger every single day. He was always worried that eventually the love Albus felt for him would fizzle, but then there’s moments like this, and he knows that Albus would love him forever too. Even though Albus was _Albus;_ he was beautiful and shy, he was enigmatic and had a mysterious haze about him that people seemed attracted to, yet he chose Scorpius. He chose Scorpius every damn day.

He chose Scorpius, he loved him for every flaw he had. Every guitar string scar on his hands, every bruise and scratch from his sometimes uncontrollable magic, every negative and scary thought and every bad dream. He loved him not despite all of that, but because of it.

Just as he loved Albus for all his flaws and perfections too. He loved him for all his dirty jokes he saved only for Scorpius, he loved him for all his insecurities about his family name, he loved him for his overdramatic gestures, and he loved him for all his doubts about magic. He loved him over and over every single day, and nothing – _nothing_ – could ever change that.

“I can hear you thinking,” Albus mumbled against his chest. He pulled away to look up to Scorpius, placing a little kiss on his chin.

“I’m just thinking about how much I love you.”

“I was thinking about us,” he said, whispering even though they were the only two people in the house. _Their house._ “We’ve come so far, from first kisses on the beach, to break-ups and make-ups, graduating, engagement, first flat, first job, wedding, and now our very first house that _we_ own. This place is ours, this love is ours.”

Scorpius smirked at him. “You can be pretty sweet when you want to be.”

Albus half-heartedly shrugged. “I know.” Albus quickly pulled away, patting him on the chest. “Right, Mr. Scorpius Potter-M”

“Malfoy-Potter,” Scorpius interrupted. “Or are you forgetting my name goes first, honey?”

Albus narrowed his eyes at him. “How could I forget?" He deadpanned.

Scorpius grabbed for him, finding him arms and pulling him back into his chest. Albus quickly forgot about his mood and melted into him, fitting perfectly into the crook of his neck. He’d always loved Albus’ height, it was perfect for hugs, even though Albus himself would much rather be taller.

“We need to unpack,” Albus mumbled.

“Five minutes,” Scorpius said, hugging him tighter.

“My coffee’s getting cold.” Albus struggled out of his grip and picked up the coffee from the windowsill (the only place they could put anything before they sorted the room out).

“I’m always going to be second best to coffee, aren’t I?”

“Aw no, you’re my looooover,” Albus sang, a slight amount of sarcasm to his voice though Scorpius knew he meant the words. Albus quickly rushed over to peck his lips before taking a few sips of his coffee. He put the cup down and clapped his hands together. “Right, _Malfoy_ -Potter, get that pretty face of yours to work.”

They began unpacking boxes, starting with the stuff for the kitchen before moving onto the living room and then the bedroom and bathroom. It took all day and they were exhausted, but eventually they settled onto their two-seater sofa, wrapped in blankets and cuddled up next to each eating a takeaway and were perfectly content. Because it’s _their_ home.

Home, for a long time, wasn’t a place but rather a person. If Scorpius was feeling down or upset, or even happy and excited, there was only one person who he wanted to talk to. Albus was that person, the person that made his heart feel like summer even when there was frost on the windows. Albus was his home, and he was Albus’. But, now, they have a real house too. A place to call their own and make new memories. A place that would house all their tears and fears, a four-walled bedroom that would witness all their nightmares and a kitchen where they would dance to music whilst cooking dinner and a living room that would see many, many cuddles and exhausted naps. A home, with four walls and a roof, yet also a home with green eyes and an enchanting smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed, drop a comment if you did :)  
> Twitter: @sunshinescorp


End file.
